cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Lauren Cimorelli
About Lauren Lauren Christine Cimorelli was born August 12th, 1998, making her 13 years old currently. She is the second-youngest Cimorelli sister and is the 7th oldest child in the family overall. Appearance She is 5'5. Because of her tan skin, dark wavy hair and dark eyes, she is thought to look like her sister, Lisa Cimorelli. 244px|right|Lauren Cimorelli Hair Tutorial - Finger WaveShe has Invisalign braces. Her shoe size is a 6. She likes long necklaces and bracelets. Her ring size is a 5 and a half. She is beautiful :) Like many of the Cimorelli children, some of the joints in her fingers are abnormal, making her fingers appear bent/crooked. Personality Lauren's sisters describe her as dependable, very easy to get along with, mature, an old soul and say she is "the serious one." However, they also describe her as a jokester with a sarcastic, dry wit personality. They also say that she can be very shy and an introvert around people she doesn't know very well.She is very live and bumpy like dani sometimes For more on her personality type, see her personality profile at catholicmatch.com here: http://www.catholicmatch.com/temperaments/melancholic/melancholic_phlegmatic.html Fun Facts *She is a soprano. *She shares a birthday with her older sister Christina. Lauren was born on Christina's 8th birthday. *Her biggest fan was mentioned in an interview her name is Denise Agudilla *When Lauren was 11 and Dani was 9, they had a webshow called 'Sugar & Spice', where Lauren was Sugar and Dani was Spice. *Lauren's twitter is @LaurenCimorelli, making her the only Cimorelli to use her full surname on Twitter. This is also true of her form spring. *Dani has made a twitter account for the funny/weird stuff Lauren says. It is called @StuffLaurSays. *She shares a bedroom with Dani and Lisa. She shares a bunkbed with Dani. *She is the girliest in the group *She is the 2nd youngest in the group. *She loves the colors pink and purple *She hates green and blue *Lauren dislikes dogs because she got attacked by one when she was little. *The headbands Lauren used to wear were actually men's bowties. She first wore one when her brother Micheal Cimorelli bought her a bowtie to wear around her neck to a concert. Since it was way too big, she just put it on her head. However, she has since outgrown them. *Her favorite color is red. *The only April Fools joke she ever played was when she put water on sister Katherine's bed and "everyone got mad" at her. *She can play the violin and to some extent the piano/keyboard. *She likes Justin Bieber. *Some say she is like the small version of her sister Lisa Quotes from Twitter, YouTube, etc *"She probably figured out that you shower instead of bathe and she doesn't wanna be your friend anymore..." -@LaurenCimorelli *"Lisa, why do you find laughter in my fright?" - @LaurenCimorelli *"That would be so awkward if someone read me my own journal... I'd be like, 'what are you doing?!' " -@LaurenCimorelli *"Did you just say 'babe?' I think you should say 'boy.' Babe sounds like... A young cow." -@LaurenCimorelli *"When I first started playing the violin, my shoulder & my arms were dying, but then I practiced more and they un-died." -@LaurenCimorelli *"I texted back like 9 minutes later... Which is like a year in texting time." -@LaurenCimorelli *@LaurenCimorelli when she got the shivers, "Whoa... That was way shiv-tastic." *"..and you'll look like Hagrid from Harry Potter. Which is like, nice for Hagrid but not really for me." *"You is so hyper-active girl!" *"Lisa, I wouldn't tell you if anyone was lying in your bed, cause I don't promote death...." -Lauren Cimorelli *"BRB, fatsie..." - Lauren Cimorelli *"My back hurts cause some rude wave attacked it!" -@LaurenCimorelli *"Lisa doesn't really express when she texts, she just sits there like a blob with a bruise on her leg..." -Lauren Cimorelli *"I was rocking my chair and then suddenly the floor attacked me"- @LaurenCimorelli